


陌生人

by Zoeoak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 死后相遇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeoak/pseuds/Zoeoak
Summary: 在死后的世界里，阿不思·邓布利多正在等待战争的结局，这时他遇到了一个陌生人。





	陌生人

邓布利多点点头，垂眼望着膝头，泪水仍然在他的弯鼻子上闪闪发亮。  
“听说他晚年独自被关在纽蒙迦德牢房里时流露出了悔恨。我希望这是真的。我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。也许，他对伏地魔撒谎就是想弥补……想阻止伏地魔拿到圣器……”  
“……或者不让他闯进你的坟墓？”哈利插言道，邓布利多擦了擦眼睛。  
——《哈利波特与死亡圣器》  
*  
邓布利多站在一片广阔的旷野上。  
于此同时，在生者的世界，赫敏在被贝拉酷刑折磨，哈利被他和黑魔王的联系拉入幻象，而伏地魔本人站在被月光笼罩的塔顶，愤怒地举起魔杖，向那个嘲笑他的老人发出一道不可饶恕咒。  
死者并非可以全知。对于那个纽蒙迦德最高的塔尖里的囚徒刚刚经历的一切，邓布利多还未知晓。  
长风从旷野上吹过来，青草如大海随风涌动着波涛，极目远望看不到一座山，只有高高矮矮的房屋的影子伫立在远方。但是绝对没有人，没有任何生灵，这正是死后世界的奇怪之处，虽然死寂却不可怕，反而充满安宁的喜悦。  
因此，当一个完全陌生的声音突兀地出现在阿不思身后时，他会感到诧异，转身仔细打量这位陌生的来客。  
“你好。”这个岣嵝的老者这样说着，步伐缓慢僵硬地向他走来。他似乎曾受长时间的疾病或其它什么深重的苦难折磨过，以至于他看起来像一副骷髅架子，勉强保留着人的皮肤。  
“你好，先生。”阿不思彬彬有礼地说。他不记得自己认识这样一个人，他以为，他在死后的世界只会遇到那些和他关系密切的人——既然人们死后并不是乌泱泱组成一个大军一起向前方继续走。可从这陌生老者过分衰朽干瘪的脸上，阿不思看出他认识自己。有一些浓烈的感情在他的眼睛里燃烧。纵然阿不思是智慧的，他能从话语以外的地方听出人们内心所想，但这老人泄露的拼图实在太少，即使是他也拼不出一个完整的轮廓。他们在古怪的气氛里沉默着。过了一会儿，这陌生人似乎是平复了心情，他压灭了那些火焰，开口道：  
“先生，我没有想到我在这里还能遇到别人，我以为这里只是一个幻象。”  
“我想，把它定义为幻象不为过，”阿不思回答，“我之前遇到过几个人，从这几场谈话来看，每个人看到的环境都不一样。”  
陌生人看起来在思索。片刻后他问道：“我能知道你看到的幻象是什么吗，先生？我看到的一切令我不安和困惑。”  
“这听起来不同寻常，”阿不思说，“以我的经验，死后的世界会让人感到安宁和愉快。我看到的是我的故乡，我的出生之地。我一直以为我都忘了她的模样，但实际上人们总是恋旧的，当我看到她时我就认出她，并且确实感到了安慰。”  
陌生人又沉默了。他再次开口时问了一个稍显无礼的问题：“听起来你已经在这里呆了很长时间，你在等待谁吗？还是说你眷恋人间，想要回去？先生。”  
他认识他，阿不思想，他是谁？  
“我在等待那些因我的计划而死的人，”阿不思说，“我在等待我职责的终结。那么你呢，先生？你不向前走，在这里徘徊着寻找什么？”  
对方盯着他，半晌，回答说：“我是一个罪犯。我以为我回到了一个地方，在那里我犯下了我的第一个永远不能弥补的罪孽，我以为我回到这里后能找到我亏欠的那个人，向他下跪，向他忏悔。”  
“你应该向前走。”阿不思说，“很少有人会在这里停留。”  
“你说得对。”陌生人说。他顿了一下，又说：“可同时，我害怕面对他，先生，在很久以前我憎恨他，现在我希望他能憎恨我。但我认为他不会。我是他的阴影，却只是小小的一块，我对他的伤害不可挽回，但我知道他会更多地怪罪他自己而不是我——他是这样的人，我知道他，我曾经拥有他。我害怕当我跪在他面前时，他连一句指责也不会给我，因为我的忏悔对他来讲没有意义，我的忏悔既不能减轻他自己认下的罪过，也不能弥补任何已经发生的伤害。”  
这次轮到阿不思沉默。有个猜测在他头脑里一闪而过，但他立刻予以否认，认为那是从他可笑的感情沃土里滋养出的荒谬念头。也许这个人只是个陌生人罢了，因为未知的神秘原因他们在死后的世界相遇。也许这只是命运的安排，让他帮助一个素昧平生的灵魂获得内心的安宁。  
“你的忏悔的确不能弥补已经发生的伤害，”阿不思说，“但它是有意义的。先生，我来告诉你一些事情吧。在我年轻时，我认识了一个人，我们一起谋划一场恐怖的流血和牺牲，无知又残忍地以为这是崇高的事业。一个悲剧把我从可怕的自我陶醉里震醒，但他没有。多年以后，他实践了比当初两个少年人天真设想里更残酷的暴行。自然，人们不会顺从，他会失败。他失败了。”  
“有些人主张处死他，但我和其他人一些人说服了他们。我们把他关进监牢，希冀他能在漫长的独处和沉思中悔过。我希望他也能醒悟，从那些虚伪的理论和固执的陶醉里抬起头，看看真实的世界。我希望他能像我一样抬起头，看到自己的愚蠢和残忍，背负起自己的罪愆——但他没有。”  
“直到我死，我也只听到过一些模棱两可的传言，一些仍执着他的人的似是而非的遐想，他们焦灼地等他忏悔，把他的每一个行为和词语都牵强地阐释出悔过的意味——他没有忏悔，我知道他没有，我知道他到死都不会忏悔，不会做出任何改变。”  
“先生，他甚至没对我犯下过任何罪行，我生前却始终为他的执迷不悟耿耿于怀，我为他悲哀，我在他身上看到了许多人的影子，那其中也包括过去的我自己。我看到人们对侵害和压迫如此迷恋，我看到爱迟迟不至，看到死亡和邪恶前赴后继——先生，毫无疑问，你的忏悔是有意义的，看看我吧，对任何一个像我一样目睹人们犯下罪恶的人来说，每个忏悔，即使它什么弥补不了，它都是有意义的。”  
阿不思说完，看向陌生人。  
“先生，”这陌生人回答说，“我为你的故事感到伤感。但我认为你的态度太悲观了。你说那个人到死也不会悔过，”他声音中压抑着异样的情绪，“我认为你猜错了。也许爱早就来了，但它被过往的邪恶和死亡笼罩着，人们总是发现不了它。也许那个人像我一样因为可笑的自负和恐惧徘徊不前，也许马上你就能见到他，见到他向你道歉，向你倾吐他的悔恨和羞愧。”  
但邓布利多摇摇头：“巫师的寿命很长，他仍还会在世间呆上许多年。而且，邪恶和死亡对他轻如羽毛，人类的软弱感情在他眼中不值一提。他不会来见我。更何况，如果他忏悔了，那么他不对我负有任何罪责，他不该来找我忏悔；如果他没有，自然不必说，他不会愿意来见我这个背叛他，差点杀死他，把他的事业毁于一旦的人。”  
“也许他会希望能使你稍加快慰？”  
“不，他不会。”阿不思说，“既然他不曾怜悯过活着的我，那么他更不会怜悯死去的我。”  
过了很久，陌生人回答：“你说的没错，先生，你说的没错……”  
雾在这个时候从天而降，遮住了陌生人的身影。  
“但是，”在一片混沌中，陌生人的声音清晰地传来，“邓布利多先生，人们始终在变得更好。你印象里的那个人的确是个……非人的怪物，但我……我相信，当你们在彼岸相会时，你会看到他的改变，你会看到……他不会又一次因为怯懦选择逃离。”  
那些明亮的蒸汽很快消失了。邓布利多发现他周围的幻境变了。他站在墓碑之间，前方有一座教堂，那上面的彩玻璃对他来讲是十分熟悉的。他低头，毫不意外地看到一个青苔斑驳的花岗岩石碑上刻着他母亲以及妹妹的名字，以及一行碑文：  
珍宝在何处，心也在何处  
END


End file.
